


Panda Porn

by JoZPierce



Category: Nerima Daikon Brothers - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Bamboo, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoZPierce/pseuds/JoZPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and porn. Ichiro wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenkiSchuldig](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GenkiSchuldig).



Nobody was getting laid in that old daikon field in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. Ichiro wanted to put an end to that.  

You see, Ichiro loved the panda. And he was ready for a little Panda Passion.

The panda just showed up one day in the daikon radish field – the one that his brother Hideki farmed, as he tried to raise enough money to build a “Nerima Brothers Rock and Roll Dome.” That day, they had no idea that thoughts and fantasies of the panda would take over Ichiro’s life.

Ichiro had the first known case of _Panda Otaku_ \- or panda obsession.

He was hooked. Full out obsession. Lust. All encompassing lust - all for that panda called Pandakion.

That round bottom. That fluffy, fluffy little tushy, with that cute little nub of a tail that looked just like a nipple. Ichiro would look at it, and he would instantly feel arousal.

When he got that way, he’d imagine floating on air, then landing on the panda’s soft white body. Like cotton balls, or fluffy clouds, he could almost feel the soft panda’s fur envelope him in its warmth. He could lie on it all night.

Ichiro must have gotten home early from work. Certainly his charms and good looks earned him a lot of cash at the club where he “hosted” older women for money.  But he was never truly satisfied.

Only the pandy could really make him randy.

He got back to the field and entered the open air shack that he shared with his brother and cousin. They were not there.

But the panda was.

Watching the panda in the daikon field, nibbling at the long, white radishes…

He imagined himself floating on air…

Then he broke out into one of his many panda obsessed love songs:

_Panda panda nibble nibble_

_Makes my manhood start to dribble_

_Do panda bears have lips?_

_I need to know_

_Fluffy panda like a cushion_

_All the better for the pushing_

_Feel you cuddle next to me_

_And I'll grow_

By the time his fantasy ended, he found himself cuddling up with the panda bear in his bed. He gyrated against the panda, rubbing up against the panda’s rump.

“Mew!”

“Oh, little Panda,” Ichiro sighed, in his usual laid back manner. “You know I love you… how you feel.”

“Mew!”

For months, that’s the direction Ichiro’s life took: go to work,  then back to panda pressing and panda pushing at home, whenever his brother and cousin were not around. He even invented a little game to play with the panda when they were alone. It was called “Bamboo Farm.” The object of the game was to grow bamboo stalks, big and tall and strong. Then Pandaikon would nibble on the bamboo until it was small again.

The panda play wasn’t exactly non-consensual, but Pandaikon wasn’t exactly in love with Ichiro, either. Instead, it sometimes seemed like he was stringing Ichiro along, until something better came along.

You see, as it turned out, the panda was just a little tease - with its nibbling of long white radishes, and its wiggling little panda posterior. It let Ichiro fondle him, since Ichiro then gave him free reign to graze in the daikon field and nibble on whatever he wanted.  Pandaikon was really a little trollop, whoring himself out for a living.

Maybe that’s why Ichiro loved Pandaikon so much. They were both so very much alike.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
